Detective Comics Vol 1 609
After reading the letters to the editor of the Gotham Gazette, Bruce Wayne has learned that people have complained about the new bank that is to be constructed at what formerly was Cardboard City, a place for all the homeless people in Gotham. Fearing that Anarky will strike again, he goes to the opening ceremony, where the authorities realize that the brass plaque has been tagged with the Anarky graffiti. Bruce gets ready for a sudden attack, but he then notices a couple of homeless men, arguing against the authorities about the displacement they have suffered. One of the homeless called Legs, keeps a red spray paint behind his back and Bruce realizes that Anarky is not responsible for the vandalism. At high school, Lonnie Machin gets invited to a friend's house to spend the night and after considering his options, he decides to go. Meanwhile, his father Mike Machin is at work and he examines a series of graphics over his computer, all of which are information about Batman and the Anarky symbol. The day goes by and Mike finds himself worrying over what to do next about the Anarky situation, just as the Bat-Signal is activated at the first moment of twilight. Batman meets Commissioner Gordon at the GCPD Headquarters and they discuss the possible targets of Anarky, following his M.O.. According to the complaints found in the letters, people are concerned about the arrival of a foreigner leader, whose country is oppressed by his rule. The other relevant complaint was about a banquet at the Lux Hotel, which is funded with public money. Both targets are difficult to handle and Gordon asks Batman to help the police, unaware that Batman was already on his way. Since many authorities including government agencies are guarding the foreign leader, Batman decides to go to the Lux Hotel, which is less protected. The long waiting starts and Batman stops small crimes around the area as he awaits for Anarky to show up. In the meantime, Mike Machin calls his wife and tells her that he's staying late at work. When he asks about their son, Lonnie, she tells him that he is gone with friends. In the middle of the night, Legs and all the homeless people gather around the former Cardboard City to spend their last moments in what used to be their home. It is then that Anarky appears and encourages them to take back what is rightfully theirs. Taking some of the trucks at the construction of the bank, Anarky starts breaking the structure and the homeless people follow him. After waiting for hours, Batman realizes that he is at the wrong place and goes directly to the construction site, where he is confronted by Anarky and the enraged homeless. Batman tackles Anarky down, but he is shocked to learn the criminal is very lightweight. Batman unmasks Anarky, but he is shocked to find a blank head. Anarky electrocutes Batman with his rod and the homeless people attack Batman following Legs' leadership, giving Anarky enough time to escape. Batman recovers and shakes off the homeless before he gives chase to Anarky. The man has gone inside the Gotham Insurance Company and Batman follows the trail back to Mike Machin's office. There, Mike reveals himself as Anarky, but Batman knows better and opening a cabinet door, he finds young Lonnie Machin, hiding inside with a dummy head over his shoulders. When Lonnie passes out from exhaustion, Batman takes a look at the kid and assures his father that he is going to be fine. Mike then reveals that he learned about Lonnie's obsession with Anarky when he found his computer files and he started to examine them. He couldn't give his son to the authorities and he was thinking of a way to deal with the situation, but he couldn't find an answer. As Batman and Mike talk, Lonnie uses his red spray behind their backs while still feigning unconsciousness. Afterwards, Batman informs Gordon about Anarky's real identities and how he doesn't blame the kid for trying to fix the world, remembering Jason. As Batman drops from the rooftop, Gordon is shocked to see the Anarky symbol across Batman's cape. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Mike Machin Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Roxanne Machin * * * Mark * Tyrone * Spider * Lou * Pete Locations: * ** ** Gotham Euro-US Bank ** Restyffe Junior High School Items: * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue features a number of young students wearing Batman merchandise, which became extremely popular after the Batman film, which was released a few months back. * Alfred's demeanor is different from his other appearances, as he treats Bruce with too much formality. However, this is actually a rare exception for writer Alan Grant, who didn't use Bruce Wayne in public areas very often and maybe he portrayed Alfred differently for that reason. | Recommended = | Links = }}